


Tequila, Motels and Morning Afters

by nekosmuse_archive (nekosmuse)



Category: Third Watch
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Infidelity, Morning's After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse_archive
Summary: Written pre 2005. Posting for archival purposes.Read the title.
Relationships: Maurice Boscorelli/Faith Yokas





	1. Chapter 1

I can barely hear myself think over their cheering. Still, I can’t help but smile, grown men, acting like boys, all over some trophy. Alright, I’ll admit it, it does feel good to win, and we did deserve it. I notice Bosco break away from the crowd and head in my direction.

“Hey, we’re all going out to Hagerty’s, celebrate a bit, you gonna come?” he asks between breathes, sweat dripping down his face.

“I dunno, I really should get home, it’s already pretty late,” I respond noticing the look of disappointment cross his features.

“Come on Faith, just one drink, please,” he says giving me his best wounded puppy dog look.

I instantly cave, “One drink,” I tell him.

Bosco’s face lights up and he motions for me to wait while he changes. I wait about ten minutes for him to return. Without giving me the opportunity to protest he grabs my arm and literally drags me out to his car. I flash him a grin as he opens the passenger door for me.

***

Hagerty’s is pretty crowded, I think the entire precinct must be here. The atmosphere is charged with energy and I feel myself being swept away by it. Spotting Davis and Sully I motion to Bosco, it’s far too loud to actually talk. We order a couple of beers before joining them.

“Damn, this place is crazy,” Sully shouts over the noise while wincing at the current music selection.

“Loosen up Sully my man, we have cause to celebrate,” his slightly inebriated partner responds.

Sully rolls his eyes causing the table to break out in laughter, I’m suddenly glad I came. Usually when we go out as a group it’s under bad circumstances, this is a nice change of pace.

Bosco somehow manages to convince me to stay for several beers. We talk, share stories, recount past adventures, bond. By the time everyone has left I’m completely drunk.

“Where’d everybody go?” I ask.

“Don’t know, don’t care, you know what we need?” Bosco responds, I’d say he’s at least twice as inebriated as I am.

I shake my head in reply to his question, words just aren’t coming out right.

“Tequila!” he exclaims rather excitedly.

“Are you crazy,” I respond, my eyebrows reaching skyward.

“Oh come on Faith, one round, I swear, please?” once again with the wounded puppy dog look, he knows I can’t resist him.

Reluctantly I give in and before long I’m cringing at the bitter aftertaste of lemon and salt. One round turned into two and two into three and before I know it, I’m completely incapable of coherent speech.

Bosco flags down the waitress and orders another round. He stands suddenly and moves to a quieter table in the back. Our shots come but I find myself unable to even hold the shot glass in my trembling hands. Bosco takes mine. By my count I’ve now had at least 6 beers and 3 shots of tequila, for someone that doesn’t drink, I’m surprised I’m still conscious.

I become aware that Bosco is speaking, he’s telling me some story but I can’t concentrate on the words. I’m far too preoccupied by his mouth, his soft lips and the occasional flick of his tongue as he speaks.

“Faith, are you even listenin’ to me?” he slurs. He’s so cute when he’s drunk, oh god, what the hell’s wrong with me.

“I’ms listening, you were talking bout sex, right?”

“Um, I don’t think so, but we could talk about that,” he says with a silly grin. Must be infectious, I’m grinning too now.

He goes to say something else and I lean into him, like he’s about to tell me some dark secret meant only for me. He stops whatever it was he was gonna say to wet his lips, that was pretty much my undoing. I don’t even hesitate before leaning in to kiss him. He’s shocked at first, I can tell, but he responds eagerly and before long we’re making out like a couple of sixteen year olds.

“Oh Bosco”

“Faith, mmm, Faith,” he mumbles against my lips.

Bosco pulls me over so that I’m half sitting, half lying across the booth’s bench. His hand finds it’s way up my shirt and is groping my breast through my bra. I moan my appreciation while frantically working on his belt. His hisses when I finally free the constraint and slide my hand down to stroke his erection.

“God, Faith, please, not here, need a bed, please,” he babbles rather incoherently.

I’m disappointed but he’s right, the few patrons left are getting quite the eyeful. Bosco throws down some money, we grab our coats and stumble to his car.

“I don’ts think you should be drivin’,” I slur.

He grins at me before pulling me into his arms, our tongues once again dancing. He manages to hail a cab without breaking from our embrace. I barely register the driver asking us where we want to go, or Bosco’s reply. The entire drive is blurred by my need for him.

The cab finally comes to a stop, Bosco hands the guy far too much money before staggering out of the car and into the night air. I’m not entirely sure where exactly we are but there’s a hotel across the street and they have beds.

My shirt has been completely removed before we manage to get inside. The cold air combined with my arousal has caused my nipples to press against the soft silk of my bra. I whimper in protest as Bosco’s hands are forced from my body, he chuckles at this.

I’m suddenly very nervous, Bosco’s closed the door behind us and is now staring at me like I’m prey. He stalks towards me, his eyes clouded with alcohol and lust. My fears are forgotten as soon as he touches me, his arms wrapping around my waist.

My hands move to his chest, beginning the agonizing process of removing his shirt. My fingers are numb due to my drunken state. Becoming frustrated I give up the task and rip at the shirt causing buttons to fly in every direction. Bosco looks momentary surprised before attacking my lips with renewed vengeance. His teeth bruise while his tongue caresses.

He backs us onto the bed, his mouth never leaving mine, his hands working feverishly on the remaining articles of clothing between us. I gasp at the first sensation of skin on skin, he’s hot and soft, and rough all at the same time. He trails kisses down my neck, across my chest and finally attaches himself to my nipple. The sensation causes a rush of moisture to form in my panties.

I feel his fingertips brush against the fabric covering my mound. His eyes widen slightly at finding me wet but a smile breaks out on his face. I arch up into him and moan as he slips a finger past the barrier and begins circling my clit.

My own hands have been quite busy. I’ve managed to remove his jeans, him helping me push them down his legs and onto the floor. I cup him through his boxers causing him to grunt in satisfaction.

His thumb is now tracing circles against me while his index finger is poised at my opening. Slowly he pushes forward, stretching me, caressing my g-spot. I’m teetering on the brink when he pulls his hand away. I cry out at the loss of contact pleading with him not to stop.

“Please Bosco, please, I need,” I’m not even sure what I need but it involves his hands.

He moves up to capture my lips in another heated kiss, rubbing himself against me, sending sparks of pleasure directly to my core. He traces a path with his tongue, down my neck, across my torso and finally seeking out my centre. He doesn’t touch me at first but I can feel his breath. The warm air causes my skin to break out in goosebumps. I cry out at the feel of his tongue.

It isn’t long before I feel the waves of my first orgasm tear through me. It’s intensity leaves me dizzy, disoriented and completely spent. I’m on the verge of passing out but can feel Bosco’s need for me. I flip him onto his back, rather roughly. The sound of breaking glass echoes through the room, I think we’ve broken a lamp.

Frantically I tear his remaining clothes off, I’m like a woman possessed. I’ve never wanted a man the way I want Bosco. He tries to kiss me but I refuse, kissing and biting my way across his chest, small hickeys and teeth marks are left in my wake. I reach his erection and without pause take it’s length into my mouth. Bosco cries out then, bucking up into me.

“God, Faith, please, I can’t, I need to be inside you,” he pants, his eyes wild.

I move back over him, positioning his cock at my entrance. I pause long enough to make eye contact before lowering myself onto him. The process is slow, painful almost, it’s been a long time for me. Bosco fills me like I’ve never been filled before. I try to move but his hands hold my hips firmly in place. I can tell he’s trying to control himself.

He pulls me down until our bodies are flush and then rolls us over so that he is once again on top. He begins to move then, slow thrusts, in and out, each time angling up to increase our friction. Our pace increases until the bed is slamming against the far wall, another lamp meets it’s untimely end on the floor.

Bosco’s beautiful when he cums, his face contorted into a look of complete ecstasy. He calls out my name, collapsing on top of me. Realizing I have yet to reach my own completion his hand once again finds my clit. It only takes several flicks of his skilled fingers before I’m crashing, screaming out my love for him.

We give in to exhaustion, still joined together. I’ve never felt so relaxed, so satisfied in my life and I realize this is where I belong, with my partner, my best friend.


	2. Drowning Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Tequila, Motels and Morning's After
> 
> Bosco and Faith struggle with the consequences of a drunken night of passion. This part's long and angsty.

Part 1:

My hands are shaking as I try to unlock the front door. Oh god, how am I supposed to face Fred? Never in my marriage have I been unfaithful, not once. I’ve thought about it, usually when he was drinking, our relationship collapsing around us, but now, now I’ve betrayed my family, for Bosco.

The house is unusually quiet, that’s right, Fred and the kids are gone already. I wonder if he looked for me, was even concerned I didn’t come home last night. I don’t even bother to be neat. Coat, purse, keys, they all end up in a pile at the front door.

I make my way to the bathroom, I have a sudden need to shower, remove all trace of my infidelity. I can’t get the water hot enough, there is no pain that can erase the memory from my mind, and I do remember, despite what I told Bosco, I do remember.

****

I don’t usually get excited over sporting events, but this year we won, this year we brought back the Camelot Cup. The whole precinct was buzzing with excitement, everyone wanted to celebrate. I had intended to go home but Bosco managed to convince me to come out for a ‘few’ drinks.

A few drinks turned into several, several turned into a lot, and a lot, turned into tequila. I can’t remember the last time I was so drunk, probably the last time I considered cheating on Fred. Unfortunately this time I wasn’t lucky enough to pass out before I had the chance to. This time it wasn’t some random stranger I met in a bar, this time it was my partner, my best friend.

****

The water’s turned cold by this point and I’m starting to prune. I’ve just wrapped a housecoat around myself when the phone rings, figuring its Fred I pick up.

“Hello?”

“Faith, please don’t hang up.”

He sounds desperate, hurt, it destroys me to know I'm responsible for his pain.

“Bosco, what do you want?” I didn’t mean it to come out that harsh, really I didn’t, but I don’t want to speak to him right now, hearing his voice only confuses me.

“Please Faith, I’m sorry ok, please.”

“Bosco, it’s alright, like you said, it’s not like we remembered anything, lets just forget about it, ok?”

I feel bad lying to him, but I can’t confess that I remember every intimate detail, every curve of his body, the taste of his skin, oh god, that cold shower seems like a good idea right now.

“You’re not mad?” His voice is so hesitant my heart breaks.

“No, I’m not mad.” And I’m not, just confused, frightened, guilty, but not mad.

My answer seems to satisfy him, we make our goodbyes, he offers to pick me up, I accept. Not knowing what else to do I make myself some tea and wait for Bosco.

****

Turns out we ended up in New Jersey, I can’t find my car and given the state we must have been in, it’s probably safe to assume we took a cab. I feel better having spoken to Faith, she even agreed to let me pick her up, now all I have to do is get back to Manhattan in time to get her before our shift starts.

I’ve tried repeatedly to remember even some small detail from the previous night. I remember winning the cup, the whole precinct going out for drinks, and that’s it, it’s frustrating as hell. I did a quick inspection this morning, I have six hickeys, four sets of teeth marks, and several thousand bruises, all over my body. We must have had fun last night, I never managed to find one of my socks and two of the three lamps were broken.

I hate that Faith’s upset about this, all I really wanted to do this morning was pull her back into my arms and try and replace my missing memories. Usually I hate Fred because he’s an ass, now I hate him cause he has her.

It takes me all of two hours to get home. I don’t bother showering, I kinda like the lingering scent of Faith on my skin. I do however change, the shirt I’m currently wearing is missing half it’s buttons. There’s still two hours before I need to pick up Faith, plenty of time to find my car.

Part 2:

I found my car, it was sitting right out in front of Hagerty’s. There’s a ticket on the windshield, I really need a sticker that reads ‘I’m a cop, don’t ticket me.’ Pulling it off, I climb in and make my way to Faith’s. I hesitate once I’m in front of her building, for some reason I’m nervous about seeing her.

I climb the stairs to her apartment. She’s dressed, obviously showered, she doesn’t look any different then she usually does. I’m not really sure what I was expecting, but this isn’t it, it’s almost like last night didn’t happen.

The ride to work is fairly quiet, Faith seems lost in thought. I want to ask her what she’s thinking but I’m afraid to break the silence. I don’t think she notices my discomfort. It’s not that I’m not happy to be with her, or even feeling awkward, but Faith’s who I talk to, Faith’s who helps me with my problems, but now, she is my problem.

The locker rooms look different somehow, smaller, there’s a distinct lack of privacy I never noticed before. Faith’s earlier modesty is gone now, she changes right in front of me, I have to tear my eyes off her. She doesn’t look at me, it’s not like she usually does, but I guess I hoped she would at least appear uneasy.

The rest of the day proceeds normal enough. I think maybe I’m being paranoid, Faith seems to have forgotten our actions, or if she hasn’t, she’s at least able to put them aside and remain professional. I on the other hand, am pretty shaken up. I keep noticing all these subtle differences, keep worrying I’m gonna do or say something to lose her.

I’ve slept with a lot of women, and I mean a lot of women, but never once have any of them had this effect on me. I feel like a damn girl, worrying about sex, and that’s all it was, just sex, sex with Faith, didn’t mean a damn thing, right, so why the hell does her avoidance bother me so fucking much.

****

“Ok, this is bad, come on Faith, focus, you can do this. I knew this would happen, knew things would be awkward between us, god, why can’t I just talk to him, I do it every damn day. See, now you’re talking to yourself, definetly not a good sign.”

Bosco returns with our fifth coffee of the night, interrupting my current pep talk. There have been several others tonight, all made on the brief occasions Bosco’s left me alone in the RMP. I feel like an idiot, I mean we’re adults, we should be able to talk about what happened, instead we’re behaving like adolescents.

“Here.”

That’s all he says as he hands me my coffee. No different from what he says any given night. How the hell can he do that, just put everything away like that, can’t he see how much this is bothering me. I know I shouldn’t be surprised. I mean how often do I hear about Bosco’s ‘conquests’, love em, leave em, that’s his philosophy. I’m not really sure why I expected me to be any different. I just wish he seemed at least a little uncomfortable.

There’s only two hours left in the shift. Two hours until I have to go home to Fred. The thought of seeing Fred panics me, I haven’t seen him since, well, I don’t know if I’ll even be able to look him in the eye, I’m so afraid he’ll know.

****

Well that was officially the worst day of my life. We’re back at the precinct, Faith’s changing in front of me again, and we still haven’t said all of two words to each other.

“You wanna lift?” I’m not even sure why I’m asking, I means it’s not that unusual, I ask her all the time, but I feel like the question itself is a sin tonight.

“Nah, I’m good, I’ll see you tomorrow, ok.”

“Yeah, tomorrow.” With that she leaves, it’s almost becoming a habit for her, walking out, leaving me alone. It doesn’t hurt any less then it did this morning. Having nothing better to do I go home, alone.

Part 3:

It’s 11:30 by the time I get home. The lights are off and I’m suddenly hopeful that everyone is already asleep. My spirits wane when I make out Fred’s form on the couch.

“I see you decided to come home tonight.” His voice is angry, sarcastic.

“Fred, look I’m sorry about last night, it won’t happen again.” I try to sound convincing but I’m not sure for whose benefit.

“No, cause it was only the one time right, come off it Faith, half the damn time you can’t manage to get that ass of yours home. What was it this time, paperwork, Bosco need a shoulder to cry on, well?”

I’ve blocked out most of Fred’s little tangent. I’m half tempted to tell him the truth, just to see the look on his face, ‘well Fred, I didn’t come home last night cause I was screwing my partner, that’s right, Bosco, and you know what Fred, he puts you to shame.’

I don’t though, as pissed as I am with Fred I still got my kids to think about, besides, I’ve only seen Fred really angry once before, and I don’t want a repeat performance.

“Look Fred, I said I was sorry. I’ve had a really long day so I’m going to bed, we’ll discuss this in the morning.”

“Fine, but you can sleep out here, I don’t want you in MY bed.”

“You know what, fine!” I’m practically screaming at him now, god, I’m really tempted to just leave.

****

I can’t sleep. I spent a good two hours staring at the ceiling and another hour pacing, now I’m resigned to watching infomercials. Faith’s probably at home snuggled up to Fred, hell they probably had sex. That thought upsets me far more then it should.

Maybe I should call her, just to see if she’s alright. God, what the hell is wrong with me, I think I need a drink. I stand and move to the bedroom, finding a relatively clean pair of jeans, I dress and leave to pay a visit to the other woman in my life.

25 minutes later I’m pulling up in front of Ma’s bar. It’s after hours but she’ll still be there, she’s always there. I’m not really sure how I’m gonna explain my impromptu visit but if there’s one thing Ma knows, it’s relationship problems.

“Hey, we’re closed, oh Maurice, sorry baby, come in.”

Shit, she’s already two sheets to the wind. Guess that could always work to my advantage, she probably won’t remember our conversation.

“Hey Ma, how you doing,” I say as I reach for the bottle of Bourbon she keeps next to the till. She’s so far gone she doesn’t even notice.

“Better then you I can see, so what is it this time?” Guess she did notice the bourbon, must be mother’s intuition or something, I wonder if Faith’s like that with her kids.

“What? Can’t a son visit his mother without something being wrong?”

“Not you Maurice, don’t play games with me, what’s wrong?”

Shit, she’s got me there.

“I slept with Faith.”

There, that wasn’t so hard.

“Faith? As in your partner Faith?”

Ok, maybe that was hard, damn it Ma.

“Yeah, as in my married partner Faith.”

The slap upside the head causes me to choke on my drink, sputtering it out all over myself, just wonderful.

“Ma, what the hell was that for, god, it’s not like I did it on purpose.”

“Oh, I see, you accidentally slept with Faith, what were you drunk?”

Of course I don’t respond to that, she takes my silence as a pretty clear answer and I earn yet another cuff to my ear. This is really getting me nowhere.

“Ma, would you stop that already. This is serious, what the hell am I suppose to do?”

“Does she know?”

Of course I know exactly what she’s taking about but I’m still stunned that she knows. Must have looked more surprised then I thought.

“What, you think you can hide that from me, god Maurice, you’ve been in love with that woman longer then I can remember.”

I take another shot before answering her, damn, and here I thought I was hiding it pretty well, shit, what if Faith knows?

“No, she doesn’t know. It just sorta happened, I don’t even remember anything, neither does she. We agreed to forget about it, put it behind us.”

“Right, cause that’ll work. It you want my advice you gotta forget about her, find yourself a nice single woman you can settle down with. Your partner’s married, got kids, you don’t wanna be messing that up for her.”

“Thanks Ma, I’m gonna grab a cab, head home, maybe get some sleep.”

I know Ma’s advice is good, I can’t even count the number of times I’ve had to tell myself Faith was off limits, still doesn’t make me happy.

Part 4:

We’re sitting in the back of the bar. The rest of the precinct left hours ago. Bosco’s pouring his ninth shot, I quit a few rounds back, having problems standing and all. He’s telling me some story, I’ve lost track of what he’s saying, too busy staring at his mouth. God, his lips are so full, how have I not noticed this before.

“Faith, are you even listenin’ to me?” he slurs. He’s so cute when he’s drunk, oh god, what the hell’s wrong with me.

“I’ms listening, you were talking bout sex, right?”

“Um, I don’t think so, but we could talk about that,” he says with a silly grin. Must be infectious, I’m grinning too now.

He goes to say something else and I lean into him, like he’s about to tell me some dark secret meant only for me. He stops whatever it was he was gonna say to wet his lips, that was pretty much my undoing. I don’t even hesitate before leaning in to kiss him. He’s shocked at first, I can tell, but he responds eagerly and before long we’re making out like a couple of sixteen year olds.

“Oh Bosco”

“Faith? Faith! Wake the hell up!”

Ok, what the hell just happened. I’m extremely confused now, the last thing I remember I was with Bosco, well under Bosco actually. Now I’m on my couch and Fred’s looking down at me, he doesn’t look too impressed.

“Fred?”

“You expecting someone else? Maybe you’re jagoff partner, huh?”

“What are talking about?”

“Fuck you Faith, I heard you moaning for him, it’s not enough you work with him all day, you have to dream about him too.”

Oh shit, did I actually moan out for Bosco? I don’t respond to Fred, what the hell am I gonna say. Not only am I dreaming about my partner, I’m reliving events that actually occurred.

Fred doesn’t say anything else and I’m actually kinda relieved when he storms out of the apartment. This is turning out quite well, my husband doesn’t even know I cheated on him and he’s pissed, he’d probably kill me if he ever found out.

****

I managed to get in a few hours sleep after leaving Ma’s bar. Not good sleep, but I’ll take what I can get. I kept dreaming about Faith, not that that’s all that unusual but now I’m wondering how much is fantasy and how much memory. There’s this particularly vivid image of Faith taking body shots off me, I can’t recall ever being that creative in my fantasies.

Speaking of fantasies, I have the sudden urge to relieve some tension, so to speak. I’ve just gotten my fly undone when the phone rings, shit.

“Yeah,” I probably sound more pissed then I actually am, just a little sore at being interrupted.

“Boz, it’s me.” Speak of the devil, or vixen as it were.

“Faith, you alright?” I have to ask, she never calls unless something’s wrong.

“Boz, we need to talk.” Her statement sounds more like a question but I’m not going put to much thought into it, whatever gets me time with her, works for me.

“Alright, you wanna come here?” I’m wondering if it was really such a good idea to invite her to my apartment, someplace lacking a bed might be a safer idea.

“Um, actually could we meet somewhere? Maybe the park?”

Must have read my mind, “Sure.”

We arrange to meet in an hour by the carousels. Grabbing my keys I leave, it only takes about a half hour to get there but I know Faith will want me to bring her a coffee.  
Part 5:

I’m staring at the receiver, I just asked Bosco to meet me and I still don’t know why. I know we need to talk about this, it’s gonna kill us if we don’t, I just wish the outcome could be different. I know Bosco cares about me, I sure as hell care about him, but let’s face it, I’m married, and even if I weren’t, Bosco will never see me as anything more then his partner and friend.  
Satisfied with what I’m wearing I grab the keys to Fred’s truck, I’m sure he won’t mind if I borrow it. The drive is agonizingly slow but at the same time I’m getting closer and closer to a meeting I’m dreading. I’ve tried to formulate what I’m gonna say but nothing comes to mind. I should just be direct, honest, oh god, I don’t think I can do this.

I stop on the far side of the park, walking will give me the extra time I need to get my thoughts in order. The park’s busy today, joggers, couples, mothers with their kids, it’s almost too much and my resolve begins to waiver. One step at a time, I have to do this.

I spot Bosco almost immediately, he’s sitting on a bench, right where we planned on meeting, he even thought to bring two coffees. The butterflies in my stomach have turned into piranhas, I feel slightly ill.

“Hey,” I sound pathetic, like a lost little girl, I guess in a lot of ways that’s what I am.

“Hi, um, here, I got you a coffee, figured you might want one.”

I thank him as I take the styrofoam cup and sit on the opposite side of the bench. I’m still not sure how to start.

“So, you wanted to talk? Everything ok?”

He sounds completely dejected, kinda like I feel.

“Yeah, I just,” I pause to open the lid on my coffee, build my courage.

“You just? Faith? Faith come on, it’s me remember, you can tell me anything, we’re best friends right?”

His words bring a tear to my eye and before I can stop myself everything comes out.

“God Bosco, I’m so sorry, I lied, I remember everything, I can’t, and oh god Fred, and my kids, and us, and what the hell are we gonna do?”

I’m babbling, which probably isn’t a good thing, I meant that to come out much less desperate then it did. I think I managed to shock him, he hasn’t said anything, he’s just staring at me, a stunned look on his face.

“You remember everything?” he asks tentatively.

“I’m sorry,” I whisper, I’m still a little stunned I even told him.

“No, don’t be, why, why didn’t you say anything?” he almost sounds angry.

“I don’t know, I just thought, I thought it might be better, you know?”

“No, Faith, I don’t know. How could you not tell me?” Yeah, he’s definetly angry now.

“Bosco, Boz, please, I’m sorry.”

I don’t know what else to say to him. His jaw has become hard and he’s staring straight ahead. I know he’s pissed, he hates it when I lie to him. He runs his hand through his hair and looks at me. For a moment I think he’s gonna say something but then he stands and moves to leave. He looks back at me, anger, hurt, disappointment and an emotion I can’t register are written on his face.

“So was it good?”

He doesn’t wait for my response before walking away.

Part 6:

I can’t believe she lied to me. It’s not the first time either, god, it seems like that all she ever does. She should know better, how could she think it would be better if I didn’t know? I feel like an idiot, she remembered everything, everything! Damn it Faith, why the fuck didn’t you tell me.

It’s no wonder she’s been acting odd, I mean yeah, I expected her to be a little off, I mean she did just cheat on her husband, but, I really thought we could put this behind us. At first I was glad I didn’t remember, made it easier to ignore the feelings I have for her. Now I’m pretty pissed about it. It’s not fair that she gets to remember, she doesn’t love me, and she sure as hell hasn’t spent the last eight years dreaming about me.

I pull over into an empty parking space. Tears are clouding my vision, I’m not even really sure where I am but I’m in no condition to drive. I keep replaying the last thing I said to her. I know my words were harsh, I know they hurt her, but right now I wanna hurt her. Besides she’s said worse to me, she’s hurt me far more often then I’ve hurt her, she deserves this pain.

I call into work, take a personal day. I can’t see her right now, I definetly can’t spend the day riding around with her. I don’t want to go home either, she’ll look for me there and I don’t want her to find me. I wipe the tears from my eyes, take a few deep breaths, throw the car in first and start driving. If there’s one thing my old man taught me it was not to cry, I’ve never once been thankful for that until today.

****

Bosco’s been gone over an hour and I still haven’t moved. I guess I’m hoping he’ll come back, we’ll apologize, talk, work this out. I know I should leave, I’m gonna be late for work, even though I’m not really sure how I’m gonna handle working with him today. Bosco and I have said some pretty shitty things to one another over the years. I’ve been hurt, he’s been hurt, but this, this is killing me. God Bosco, don’t you know how much you mean to me, I lied to protect us, so we could go on being partners, best friends.

I finally stand to leave, my eyes red and tear tracks still evident on my cheeks. I make it home before Fred, I didn’t want him to know I’d seen Bosco. I have just enough time to throw some cold water on my face and grab my uniform before I have to leave. The train’s crowded, I’m forced to stand for most of the trip. I make it to the precinct 4 minutes before my shift.

“Yokas, I see Bosco’s rubbing off on you.”

I turn bright red at Sully’s comment, he doesn’t know, he can’t but I’m still terrified they’ll find out. I don’t respond, just glare earning catcalls from some of the other guys. For a moment I’m too embarrassed to notice Bosco, or the lack of Bosco as is the case.

“Davis, you seen Bosco?”

“Heard he called in, some personal matter. He didn’t tell you?”

“Um, yeah, sorry, just forgot.” Damn, I knew this would happen, he’s already avoiding me. I think I’m officially swearing off alcohol.

I’m late getting to role call, still preoccupied with how I’m gonna fix this. I don’t even hear the assignments, or who I’ll be riding with, I need to see him, need to talk to him.

“Yokas!”

Ok, that got my attention, “Sorry Sgt, what were you saying?” I notice everyone else has already filed out.

“You’re riding solo today, and I dismissed everyone 2 minutes ago.”

Great, now I gotta ride around on my own, this is gonna be one long shift.

Part 7:

I hate riding alone, it’s boring as hell. I can’t believe I screwed this up, god I miss him already. I even miss his bigoted comments and the overly descriptive tales of his sexual conquests.

“55 David, come in 55 David,” the radio breaks the silence.

“55 David, go ahead central,” I respond, it’s automatic, almost a reflex now.

“Respond to an MVA on the corner of 9th and Lexington.”

“10-4 central.” I flip on the sirens and head over to 9th, god I hate these calls.

I’m the first to arrive on the scene. Multi-vehicle is an understatement, there are cars everywhere. Most of the occupants have managed to get out of their vehicles, the smell of gasoline is heavy in the air. Two cars, presumably those that caused the accident, are unrecognizable, remnants of twisted metal. It’s doubtful any of those occupants survived.

Within minutes FDNY arrives, the paramedics not far behind, their sirens can be heard off in the distance.

“Central, this is 55 David, we’re gonna need some additional units over here.” I’m sure as hell not gonna be able to handle this alone.

“10-4 55 David, 55 Charlie and 55 Edward have already been dispatched,” comes the reply, I guess they knew it was pretty bad.

I try in vain to stay out of the paramedics way while directing traffic around the mess. People in New York are rude, they look at accidents as a personal offense, like someone went out of their way to die just to piss them off.

My attention’s drawn to DK and Jimmy. They’re standing on the side of the bridge looking down; judging from the missing rail I’d say someone was particularly unlucky.

“Hey DK, there’s another car down the embankment, we’re gonna need some sort of rigging to get down to it.” I hear Jimmy shout over the chaos.

“Jimmy, anyone alive down there?” Doc asks, obviously concerned.

“Doubt it, car’s a wreck, shame though, 73 Mustang, that’s a great car.” He say’s it so nonchalant, almost as an afterthought.

“That’s great Jimmy,” Doc responds disapprovingly, “can you get me down there?”

“We’re setting up a rig, 10 minutes tops.”

I’m torn away from their conversation as Sully and Davis pull up. Something feels off, I’m probably being paranoid but I can’t help feeling something’s wrong.

“God, some mess, and here I thought today would be a good day.” Sully says with only a hint of bitterness. He’s not the same man he was, I think Tatiana’s death affected him more then he lets on. It’s not really my place to say anything but I make a mental note to bring it up with Ty.

“Yokas? You alright?”

“Sorry Davis, yeah, I’m good.”

I’m not good, I’m trying to be, really I am but I don’t want to be here. Cars have begun honking and I realize I’m not paying attention, I can’t tear my eyes off the scene behind me. Several victims already have sheets over them, several more have been loaded into waiting buses and taken to Mercy. Jimmy and DK are rigging something up to get Doc down to the other car. There’s broken glass and pieces of metal everywhere.

If Bosco were here, he’d make some dumb comment, I’d scold him of course, but secretly I’d find it funny. He has this amazing ability to find humor in any situation, no matter how bleak. I don’t know how he detaches himself like that, the only cases I ever see hit him are abuse, but that’s understandable.

They’re lowering Doc down now. He’s probably one of the bravest paramedics I know, he’s never concerned with his own safety, just the well being of his patients. I don’t think I could do that, and I’m a cop.

Doc must have said something to Jimmy, he shouts out “what” and is now peering over the embankment. I can only hear half of the conversation.

“What?!”

Pause

“Are you sure? You’re joking right, please tell me you’re joking?”

Pause

"Yeah, she’s here.”

Pause

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

Pause

“Ok, I’ll get her.”

He turns and begins walking towards us, my stomach sinks.

“Faith?” There’s something in the way he says my name that makes my heart stop, whatever he’s about to tell me, it can’t be good.

“Yeah?” I can’t help the waiver in my voice, I’m afraid, terrified actually.

“It’s Bosco isn’t it, please, just tell me, I need to know.” Vision’s of Bosco’s car, his lifeless body swim through my head, I feel dizzy.

“I’m sorry.” His tone, his expression, they’re all the confirmation I need.

“He’s ok though, right?” I mean he’s still alive, he’ll be ok.” I’m not sure who I’m trying to convince.

“I don’t know, Doc’s working on him.”

Without responding I run to the gap that was once a guardrail. I instantly recognize Bosco’s blue Mustang, it’s totaled. The car’s surrounded by paramedics and firefighters. Doc’s perched on the hood, working through the windshield, a firefighter I don’t recognize is using the jaws of life to cut open the door.

There is so much noise but I can’t hear anything. Tears cloud my vision and I empty the contents of my stomach on the side of the road. I feel someone’s hand on my shoulder but I’m too numb to notice who it belongs to.

A large crunching sound indicates the successful removal of the door. I don’t want to see how bad he is but I can’t tear my eyes away.

“Faith, come on Faith, they’ll need room, lets move over by the bus, ok?”

I let Jimmy move me, looking around I see sympathy in everyone’s eyes. I want to scream at them, tell them he’s not dead, he’s gonna make it, he’s a fighter, but I’m not sure if I believe that.

The process is agonizingly slow, it take’s them about a half hour to get Bosco up. I’m at his side the minute they have him on the gurney. He’s worse then I thought, there’s blood streaming down the side of his face, his leg is twisted at an odd angle, there’s a tube down his throat and he’s wearing a neck brace.

They let me ride with him to Mercy. Davis agrees to take my RMP back to the precinct. Kim utters words of reassurance but I don’t hear her. I watch them work on him, his hand tightly clenched in mine.

The entire ride passes in slow motion. Kim and Doc are shouting but I can’t understand their words, they make no sense to me. I feel like I’m a drowning. It seemed only seconds ago I was waiting for them to retrieve Bosco, now we’re arriving at the emergency room entrance. I have almost no recollection of the trip.

I remain still until they’ve gotten Bosco off the bus. I follow behind, not far, but enough to give them some space. They rush him into the OR, someone blocks my path, preventing me from following. I’m cold, numb and shaking uncontrollably. Someone places a blanket around my shoulders and leads me to a waiting area, I can’t focus, I can’t breath, everything becomes blurry and darkness overwhelms me.

Part 8

Several hours earlier

I don’t know where I’m going, I’m just driving aimlessly, music blaring in an effort to drown out thought. I briefly wonder if Faith was at all concerned when I didn’t show up this afternoon. I feel bad for not letting her know, but calling her meant talking to her and I’m not ready for that yet.

The whole situation’s actually pretty pathetic. I’ve had this fantasy for as long as I can remember. Faith show’s up at my doorstep, she’s crying, upset. She tells me she’s left Fred. I’m surprisingly calm as I lead her into my apartment. We don’t have sex, we make love, it’s soft, and gentle, and amazing. I’ve never had a fantasy this tame about any other woman. She tells me she loves me, I confess all the feelings I’ve buried for so long. It’s so real it leaves me longing for her. How the hell did my life ever get so messed up? I never once wanted a one-night stand with Faith, I wanted a relationship.

So much for not thinking. I’m half tempted to turn up the stereo but I don’t want to blow out my speakers. Instead I press down on the gas pedal and run several red lights. Cars honk at me, several pedestrians give me the finger but I ignore them. Seeing the light ahead of me turn yellow I accelerate. The jolt of the hit causes the car to spin, I register the sensation of falling before everything becomes black, my last thoughts are of Faith.

****

It takes me a moment to realize where are I am, I don’t have any memory of coming to the hospital. I attempt to move and upon sensing no pain sit full up and begin searching for some sign of an injury. Finding none only increases my confusion. There’s something nagging at me, right in the back of my head but I can’t quite put my finger on it. I don’t have long to contemplate before a doctor enters the room.

“Ah, Mrs. Yokas, I see you’re awake.”

He’s young, obviously new, he doesn’t hold himself with the same confidence most doctors do.

“I’m sorry, I have to go, I need to be somewhere,” I reply, I know there’s something urgent that I need to do but my head is swimming and I can’t concentrate.

“I’d really prefer for you to stay. Do you know where you are, why you’re here?”

“Um, I’m in a hospital, Mercy I think but I’m not sure why,” I force out, I’m losing my patience, why won’t he let me leave.

“You came in with a friend,” he begins, “he was hurt pretty bad,” he pauses again to flip through his charts, “a car accident. You went into shock and fainted, hitting your head and causing a mild concussion.”

A concussion would explain the dizziness, and the nausea, something about a car accident, oh god.

“Bosco! Where is he, I need to see him, please,” I scream as I jump out of the bed and push my way out the door. Four steps into the hallway I become dizzy and am forced to lean on the wall for support.

“Mrs. Yokas I serious think you should be in bed, I can check on your friend's condition but you need to rest.”

Bile has risen in the back of my throat so I nod my agreement. The young doctor has a passing nurse assist me in returning to the room while he leaves to check on Bosco. He has to be ok, he just has to be, I can’t live without him.

I’ve been waiting nearly 10 minutes when there’s suddenly a knock on the door, assuming it’s the doctor returning with news on Bosco I invite him in.

“Geez Faith, what the hell happened to you, you look like shit.”

Great, Fred, just what I need, who the hell called him.

“It’s just a slight concussion, they’re only keeping me for observations, you didn’t have to come.”

“Right, cause you don’t need me. What Bosco not here?” I hate the way he says Bosco’s name, it makes me want to hit him, it doesn’t help that he’s drunk.

“Fred, you’re drunk, go home.”

“Oh I’m going home, just wanted to drop this off,” he says as he tosses a bag on the ground, I don’t remember noticing it when he first came in.

“What are you talking about, it’s only a few hours, I don’t need anything,” I tell him, annoyance evident in my tone.

“Actually it’s gonna be more like years Faith, you aren’t welcome back in our house.”

Ok, what the hell just happened? Is Fred actually kicking me out?

“Fred? What, I don’t understand?”

“Cut the crap Faith, I have friends you know,” he spits.

At this point I’m completely lost, my headache has become mind numbing and my dizziness has come back 4 fold.

“Fred, I have no idea what you’re talking about, just go home, we’ll talk about it later.”

“Later Faith, what’s there to talk about, you cheated on me, with that SOB partner of yours no less, we have nothing to talk about.”

Oh my god, he can’t know, how can he know, my breathing becomes shallow and panic consumes me. Fred smiles at my discomfort, if he didn’t know before, he knows now.

“How?” I whisper, unsure what to say.

“I told you, I have friends, Bill saw you making out with him, you had you’re god damn hand down his fucking pants Faith, in the middle of a bar no less.”

Think Faith, think, say something, oh god, I think I’m gonna start hyperventilating. Thankfully the doctor interrupts us before I have to explain myself. Fred takes my silence as confirmation of my guilt, and it is, I did after all cheat on him. He doesn’t say anything else before turning and leaving, I want to care, I want to worry but right now Bosco is the only thing that matters to me.

“How is he?” I ask, my voice constricted.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt, um yes, your friend,” he places emphasis on the word friend, he knows I must care a great deal for him but at the same time he would have also been the one to contact Fred, his name’s in my file.

“He’s being moved to recovery as we speak. There was quite a bit of damage, a broken leg, several broken ribs, a punctured lung and some internal bleeding. We’ve managed to stabilize him but the next few days will be critical.”

He says all this so offhand, like he’s reading a weather forecast. I don’t care though, Bosco’s ok, he’s alive.

“Can I see him?” I need to see him, I need to see for myself that he’s alright.

“Perhaps in a few hours, after he’s settle. He’ll be unconscious for a while and I’d like very much for you to get some rest. Provided all you vitals check out I’ll be releasing you in a few hours and then I’ll have someone take you up to him.”

“Thank you.”

I watch him leave and soon fall into a fitful sleep. Bosco, Fred and my children haunt my dreams. I’ll have time to figure out what to do with my life once this is over, for now I concentrate on healing so I can be there for Bosco when it’s his turn.

Part 9:

I’m standing just outside his door. I was discharged 45 minutes ago and have been standing here most of that time. I can’t seem to bring myself to go in. The doctors told me he was stable and would most likely make a full recovery. I’m still to terrified to see him, afraid of how he’ll look, afraid of what I’ll say, and afraid he won’t want to see me.

He’s awake, or at least he was 45 minutes ago when I first asked. They didn’t mention him asking for me. I’m briefly tempted to leave but I know that would be cowardly, not that hiding in the hall is any better. Taking a deep breath I push his door open and enter the room.

The soft hum of the machines and incessant beep of his heart monitor are the only sounds in the room. The lights are out but a streetlamp just outside the window filters through enough light to see his form. His back's turned from me, for moment I think he’s sleeping, but then he speaks.

He voice is hoarse from painkillers and exhaustion. I’m momentarily worried about my appearance. I know it’s a stupid thing to be concerned with but I do look awful. My hairs out of place, my cheeks tear stained, and my clothes wrinkled.

“Are you gonna come in, or just stand at the door all night?”

Now there’s the Bosco I know and love. I’m surprised by that last thought, sure I love him, but as a friend, a partner, or at least that’s what I’ve always told myself.

“How you feeling?” I whisper.

He turns to face me then, the movement taking obvious effort. He looks worse then I imagined. He’s bruised, battered and his left eye is completely swollen.

“Been better, you?”

His concern for me brings fresh tears, I didn’t want to cry in front of him, I need to stay strong but I’ve never seen him this weak, this vulnerable.

“Just worried.” I’m surprised by my own honesty.

I move then to sit on the edge of the bed, taking his hand in mine. He smiles at me then, I return the gesture, trying desperately to convey all the emotions that are running through me.

“So when can you spring me from this joint?”

So like Bosco, several hours ago he was on the verge of death and now he’s joking like it was nothing, I can’t help the laugh that escapes my lips.

“I’m guessing no time soon? Wonderful, I hate hospitals.”

“Yeah, I know, me too.”

“Faith? If I ask you something will you promise you’ll be completely honest with me?”

My throat constricts as I wait for his question but I nod my agreement.

“How’s my car?” he asks.

“I’m sorry,” I respond with a soft sad smile.

“Damn, I just finish making payments on her.” Only my partner would care more about his car then himself.

Bosco’s doctor interrupts our conversation to tell me visiting hours are over, I don’t want to leave but Bosco does need his rest. I promise to return first thing in the morning, squeeze his hand one last time and kiss his forehead.

Once outside I take the opportunity to cry, tears of sadness, tears of remorse, tears of regret and even tears of happiness. I make my way to the subway, still uncertain where I’m going to spend the night.

****

I watch Faith leave and am filled with a sense of loneliness. I meant what I told her, I hate hospitals, have ever since I was a kid. It’s probably due to all the time I spent in them with Ma.

There was something Faith wasn’t telling me. She always tries to stay strong in front of me, I know it’s a reflex from being a female cop, never show weakness, it’s pretty much the only way a woman in our profession can survive. But I know Faith, I know when she’s hurt, know when she’s upset. It sometimes bothers me that she hides these things from me, but I also know she’ll tell me in her own time.

Pain continues to radiate through my body, it’ll be a while before I’m up and mobile. I suppose I should be grateful I’m alive but right now I’m not sure I want to be. Faith and I still have so much to work through and to make matters worse, I no longer have a car.

I let the painkillers lull me into a fitful nights sleep. The only thing keeping me sane right now is knowing Faith will be back in the morning.

Part 10:

I wake in darkness and for a moment, until I remember where I am, panic consumes me. Moving is painful but I’m able to reach the small lamp beside the bed. Light fills the room, chasing away the shadows and the fear. I close my eyes and am rewarded with the image of Faith, she’s sitting next to me, holding my hand. The image is gone as soon as it came, leaving me with the lingering need for her.

I take a brief moment to examine my surroundings. The room is small, semi private but the bed next to mine is unoccupied. I try in vain to find a clock. The hospitals quiet, either it’s very late, or very early. I hope for the latter, early means Faith will be her soon.

Despite the hour I’m no longer tired, I attempt to sit up causing a new wave of pain to radiate up my side. I nearly pass out from the intensity of it. I manage to hit the call button before rolling over and expelling bile onto the linoleum floor. I register someone helping me back into a seated position before I return to the darkness.

***

I ended up staying with Stanley. He’s always disliked Fred and was actually happy about the circumstances. The more I think about it, the more I realize my marriage ended a long time ago. I don’t love Fred anymore, haven’t for a while, I’m almost certain he feels the same. We stay together for Emily and Charlie, I know they won’t take this well but in the end it’ll be better for all of us. I still feel responsible, and I am, I cheated on their father, even before I slept with Bosco. Emotionally I haven’t been committed to Fred for years, it’s only recently that I’ve strayed physically.

Stanley offers me coffee as I come into the kitchen. It strikes me that his life is so different from mine. I wonder how we came out of the same home only to end up in such different places. His home is almost overwhelming, everything the picture of perfection. I’d envy him if I didn’t know it was a front.

“Um, thanks, for letting me stay. I’m gonna grab a quick shower, head over to the hospital.” I mumble as he hands me the cup. I don’t want to stay long. I feel out of place here.

“Anytime Faith, that’s what family’s for. Give my best to your partner.”

Nodding I leave and make my way to the second story bathroom. I shower and dress quickly, partly because I don’t want to spend anymore time in this house, and partly because I need to see Bosco. Stanley offers me a ride but I opt to take a cab, I need the time alone, need time to figure out what I’m gonna say when I see him.

The trip passes quickly enough, before long I’m standing in front of his door, only this time, I don’t hesitate. Bosco’s mom is sitting by his bed, I hadn’t expected to see her and a sudden wave of nervousness passes through me.

“Faith, come in, he was askin’ bout you,” she says upon noticing my presence.

“I’m sorry, I’m late, I had to take a cab from uptown,” I reply, unsure what else to say.

“That’s alright, you wanna sit?” she asks motioning to the empty chair beside her.

“Nah, I’m good. How is he?” I whisper, only just noticing his current state of slumber.

“He’s okay, or so they tell me. They just gave him somethin’ for the pain, he should be out for a while. You look bout as bad as I feel.”

“I haven’t really slept much,” I’m once again surprised by my honesty, it seems to be becoming a habit.

She nods at this, “you wanna grab a coffee, while he sleeps?”

Coffee sounds pretty good right now so I motion for her to lead and follow her down to the cafeteria. It’s early and the place is deserted. We pay for our coffees and find a seat near the windows. The hard orange plastic of the chairs digs into me. I can’t remember I time I felt this uncomfortable.

“My Maurice cares a great deal for you Faith,” she says suddenly, breaking the silence.

I nearly choke on my coffee before looking up to meet her eye, “Um, I know. I care about him too.”

I’m really not sure what I meant by that but she seems satisfied with my answer. We finish our coffees in silence before returning to Bosco’s room, only to find him very awake.

Rose looks at me before offering Bosco a kiss and excusing herself. I suddenly realize she knows far more then she lets on.

“You came,” I turn at his words, seeing fear and doubt in his eyes.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” I automatically regret the question and chastise myself for not thinking.

“I dunno, I guess I just wasn’t sure you would,” he looks so hurt, so lost in that moment.

Before I can stop myself I’m sitting next to him, his hand in mine, I lean forward to kiss him softly. He looks shocked but manages to raise a hand and wipe away the tears I’d been trying so hard to repress.

“Faith, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry for everything.” He whispers, tears forming in his own eyes to match the fresh ones in mine.

“Shh, it’s alright, I know, I’m sorry too, let’s just put this behind us,” I tell him, trying to convey everything I feel at that moment.

He smiles his understanding and I soon find myself curled up at his side. His hand in my hair, mine on his chest. We spent the better part of the day like that, talking, holding one another, kissing, and occasionally drifting into sleep.

When I left that night my heart felt light for the first time in months. My marriage had ended, my resolve had been shaken and my world had fallen apart, but somehow it had brought me and Bosco closer then we’d ever been. There was still so much that we needed to work out, but for once I was confident we would.


	3. Tequila, Motels and Nights Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prequel to Tequila, Motels and Morning Afters.
> 
> Explicit.

I can barely hear myself think over their cheering. Still, I can’t help but smile, grown men, acting like boys, all over some trophy. Alright, I’ll admit it, it does feel good to win, and we did deserve it. I notice Bosco break away from the crowd and head in my direction.

“Hey, we’re all going out to Hagerty’s, celebrate a bit, you gonna come?” he asks between breathes, sweat dripping down his face.

“I dunno, I really should get home, it’s already pretty late,” I respond noticing the look of disappointment cross his features.

“Come on Faith, just one drink, please,” he says giving me his best wounded puppy dog look.

I instantly cave, “One drink,” I tell him.

Bosco’s face lights up and he motions for me to wait while he changes. I wait about ten minutes for him to return. Without giving me the opportunity to protest he grabs my arm and literally drags me out to his car. I flash him a grin as he opens the passenger door for me.

***

Hagerty’s is pretty crowded, I think the entire precinct must be here. The atmosphere is charged with energy and I feel myself being swept away by it. Spotting Davis and Sully I motion to Bosco, it’s far too loud to actually talk. We order a couple of beers before joining them.

“Damn, this place is crazy,” Sully shouts over the noise while wincing at the current music selection.

“Loosen up Sully my man, we have cause to celebrate,” his slightly inebriated partner responds.

Sully rolls his eyes causing the table to break out in laughter, I’m suddenly glad I came. Usually when we go out as a group it’s under bad circumstances, this is a nice change of pace.

Bosco somehow manages to convince me to stay for several beers. We talk, share stories, recount past adventures, bond. By the time everyone has left I’m completely drunk.

“Where’d everybody go?” I ask.

“Don’t know, don’t care, you know what we need?” Bosco responds, I’d say he’s at least twice as inebriated as I am.

I shake my head in reply to his question, words just aren’t coming out right.

“Tequila!” he exclaims rather excitedly.

“Are you crazy,” I respond, my eyebrows reaching skyward.

“Oh come on Faith, one round, I swear, please?” once again with the wounded puppy dog look, he knows I can’t resist him.

Reluctantly I give in and before long I’m cringing at the bitter aftertaste of lemon and salt. One round turned into two and two into three and before I know it, I’m completely incapable of coherent speech.

Bosco flags down the waitress and orders another round. He stands suddenly and moves to a quieter table in the back. Our shots come but I find myself unable to even hold the shot glass in my trembling hands. Bosco takes mine. By my count I’ve now had at least 6 beers and 3 shots of tequila, for someone that doesn’t drink, I’m surprised I’m still conscious.

I become aware that Bosco is speaking, he’s telling me some story but I can’t concentrate on the words. I’m far too preoccupied by his mouth, his soft lips and the occasional flick of his tongue as he speaks.

“Faith, are you even listenin’ to me?” he slurs. He’s so cute when he’s drunk, oh god, what the hell’s wrong with me.

“I’ms listening, you were talking bout sex, right?”

“Um, I don’t think so, but we could talk about that,” he says with a silly grin. Must be infectious, I’m grinning too now.

He goes to say something else and I lean into him, like he’s about to tell me some dark secret meant only for me. He stops whatever it was he was gonna say to wet his lips, that was pretty much my undoing. I don’t even hesitate before leaning in to kiss him. He’s shocked at first, I can tell, but he responds eagerly and before long we’re making out like a couple of sixteen year olds.

“Oh Bosco”

“Faith, mmm, Faith,” he mumbles against my lips.

Bosco pulls me over so that I’m half sitting, half lying across the booth’s bench. His hand finds it’s way up my shirt and is groping my breast through my bra. I moan my appreciation while frantically working on his belt. His hisses when I finally free the constraint and slide my hand down to stroke his erection.

“God, Faith, please, not here, need a bed, please,” he babbles rather incoherently.

I’m disappointed but he’s right, the few patrons left are getting quite the eyeful. Bosco throws down some money, we grab our coats and stumble to his car.

“I don’ts think you should be drivin’,” I slur.

He grins at me before pulling me into his arms, our tongues once again dancing. He manages to hail a cab without breaking from our embrace. I barely register the driver asking us where we want to go, or Bosco’s reply. The entire drive is blurred by my need for him.

The cab finally comes to a stop, Bosco hands the guy far too much money before staggering out of the car and into the night air. I’m not entirely sure where exactly we are but there’s a hotel across the street and they have beds.

My shirt has been completely removed before we manage to get inside. The cold air combined with my arousal has caused my nipples to press against the soft silk of my bra. I whimper in protest as Bosco’s hands are forced from my body, he chuckles at this.

I’m suddenly very nervous, Bosco’s closed the door behind us and is now staring at me like I’m prey. He stalks towards me, his eyes clouded with alcohol and lust. My fears are forgotten as soon as he touches me, his arms wrapping around my waist.

My hands move to his chest, beginning the agonizing process of removing his shirt. My fingers are numb due to my drunken state. Becoming frustrated I give up the task and rip at the shirt causing buttons to fly in every direction. Bosco looks momentary surprised before attacking my lips with renewed vengeance. His teeth bruise while his tongue caresses.

He backs us onto the bed, his mouth never leaving mine, his hands working feverishly on the remaining articles of clothing between us. I gasp at the first sensation of skin on skin, he’s hot and soft, and rough all at the same time. He trails kisses down my neck, across my chest and finally attaches himself to my nipple. The sensation causes a rush of moisture to form in my panties.

I feel his fingertips brush against the fabric covering my mound. His eyes widen slightly at finding me wet but a smile breaks out on his face. I arch up into him and moan as he slips a finger past the barrier and begins circling my clit.

My own hands have been quite busy. I’ve managed to remove his jeans, him helping me push them down his legs and onto the floor. I cup him through his boxers causing him to grunt in satisfaction.

His thumb is now tracing circles against me while his index finger is poised at my opening. Slowly he pushes forward, stretching me, caressing my g-spot. I’m teetering on the brink when he pulls his hand away. I cry out at the loss of contact pleading with him not to stop.

“Please Bosco, please, I need,” I’m not even sure what I need but it involves his hands.

He moves up to capture my lips in another heated kiss, rubbing himself against me, sending sparks of pleasure directly to my core. He traces a path with his tongue, down my neck, across my torso and finally seeking out my centre. He doesn’t touch me at first but I can feel his breath. The warm air causes my skin to break out in goosebumps. I cry out at the feel of his tongue.

It isn’t long before I feel the waves of my first orgasm tear through me. It’s intensity leaves me dizzy, disoriented and completely spent. I’m on the verge of passing out but can feel Bosco’s need for me. I flip him onto his back, rather roughly. The sound of breaking glass echoes through the room, I think we’ve broken a lamp.

Frantically I tear his remaining clothes off, I’m like a woman possessed. I’ve never wanted a man the way I want Bosco. He tries to kiss me but I refuse, kissing and biting my way across his chest, small hickeys and teeth marks are left in my wake. I reach his erection and without pause take it’s length into my mouth. Bosco cries out then, bucking up into me.

“God, Faith, please, I can’t, I need to be inside you,” he pants, his eyes wild.

I move back over him, positioning his cock at my entrance. I pause long enough to make eye contact before lowering myself onto him. The process is slow, painful almost, it’s been a long time for me. Bosco fills me like I’ve never been filled before. I try to move but his hands hold my hips firmly in place. I can tell he’s trying to control himself.

He pulls me down until our bodies are flush and then rolls us over so that he is once again on top. He begins to move then, slow thrusts, in and out, each time angling up to increase our friction. Our pace increases until the bed is slamming against the far wall, another lamp meets it’s untimely end on the floor.

Bosco’s beautiful when he cums, his face contorted into a look of complete ecstasy. He calls out my name, collapsing on top of me. Realizing I have yet to reach my own completion his hand once again finds my clit. It only takes several flicks of his skilled fingers before I’m crashing, screaming out my love for him.

We give in to exhaustion, still joined together. I’ve never felt so relaxed, so satisfied in my life and I realize this is where I belong, with my partner, my best friend.


End file.
